


intimately

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Noct rests his head comfortably on his chest, and idly fidgets with the black ring around Ignis’s middle finger.





	intimately

Stars have always been their thing.

Ignis jokes that it’s especially fitting for him, and Noct has a good, long laugh about it. Says he’ll buy him a travel mug or something, bonus points if it’s holographic or glittery.

“Later,” Ignis remarks quietly, and holds the prince close.

Noct rests his head comfortably on his chest, and idly fidgets with the black ring around Ignis’s middle finger.

They watch the stars.

 

 

When Ignis smears batter along his cheek, Noctis knows he’s got him. Fingers clutch at a small handful of flour and he throws it; Ignis goes reeling back with a cloud of white and laughter bubbling up from his lips.

They make a mess, a gods awful one that looks like every kitchen nightmare. They’re out of breath, but Ignis is grinning, and Noct feels like he’s threat to burst from delight himself. When Ignis leans forward to rest his forehead against his, he wants to melt. Instead, he nuzzles his nose against Ignis’s skin, flour and sugar and cocoa powder, and laughs.

“We need to clean up,” Ignis says when he pulls away, already wiping one of the lenses of his glasses clean. His eyes are bright, and gleaming, and _soft._ Fondness. Noct loses his breath, and then he nods.

The kitchen comes first, and then the two of them themselves, folding together into the bathtub. Ignis is meticulous as he washes Noct, and then Noct is even moreso when he takes the cloth to wash Iggy too.

 

 

His hands are so warm. Noct marvels. A pass of the pad of his thumb against the back of Ignis’s hand.

Ignis’s fingers squeeze at his, and Noct is again filled with warmth. “You’re staring, Noct.”

He huffs, and squeezes his hand back. “I am not.”

He is.

 

 

“It’s impossible.”

Noctis hums, a sleepy little “mm” as Ignis tries to talk logic about the movie they’re watching. He’s barely listening. He’s so tired. Even Ignis’s voice has gone drowsy, a little more rumbly. The two of them are barely curled onto the sofa, and Noct is drifting.

“Truly… the logic behind it…”

“Mmm,” Noct repeats, without opening his mouth. He thinks he’s smiling. He is internally, at least. He doesn’t need to prove it. He’s certain Ignis already knows.

“If the concept was tested, though…”

He turns his face into Ignis’s neck, huffs a tiny, tiny laugh.

They wake up in the morning, still sprawled on each other. They both have cricks in their neck. Noct accidentally rolls right off onto the floor, and Ignis chuckles, after making certain he’s fine, as he helps him back up.

 

 

Ignis wakes him up by trailing fingers over his exposed arms. It’s effective. Noct still whines as he comes awake, heavy lidded eyes seeking out his boyfriend. He barely keeps them open for more than a second, and then they’re drooping again. He mumbles. He wants to sleep.

Ignis kisses him on the mouth.

He opens his eyes.

Ignis doesn’t linger, the pass of barely parted lips against his, but it’s enough to rouse him to full consciousness and more. Especially when Ignis’s lips continue pecking small, dry kisses along his cheek, or even when Ignis sits back and looks exceedingly pleased with himself.

“Unfair,” Noct complains, and grabs him to pull him back down. He slides his fingers through Ignis’s hair and dares to kiss him a little longer. He doesn’t push, content for pecks here and there, for pressing into his skin and fluttering butterfly kisses there.

Ignis surprises him by catching his chin between two fingers and kissing him again.

They stay like that, hesitant kisses and soft touches, until the second alarm goes off. Noctis still groans when he has to get out of bed.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothin’.” His voice is muffled by Ignis’s back, cheek pressed between bare shoulder blades.

“You’re going for the moles again, aren’t you?”

“Beauty marks…” He mumbles on reflex, and he waits.

Ignis pours himself a cup of coffee.

Noct pecks his lips against one of the marks.

Ignis gives a pleased sigh, full of exasperation and amusement alike. Noctis laughs and flees to the bathroom to capture the shower for himself.

 

 

The motel has seen better days. Noctis has been blindfolded so he can’t see at all, so it doesn’t matter. It wouldn’t, anyway. Now Ignis has blindfolded him, had taken his hand, and Noct tries not to stumble as he leads him into their room.

The smell of food assails him, and then the vague smell of… something faintly sweet. Maybe a little smoky. When the blindfold comes off, there’s a home-cooked meal and candles alight in the room.

“A candlelight dinner?” he asks, eyes wide, and then hurries forth to see what Ignis has prepared.

“Yes… we’ve been afforded some time alone, I’ve been assured.”

Noct forks a potato and sighs as the flavor hits his tongue, all but dropping into the chair. “This is gonna be heaven,” he says, and Ignis beams as he sits down opposite.

 

 

“I made cake.”

“Cake?”

_“Cake.”_

Noct grins, and they both dissolve into quiet laughter. It’s a little misshapen but _good_. Ignis praises him, and he talks him into eating another slice before dinner.

 

 

The wind whips Ignis’s hair, and Noctis is endlessly distracted by it. That and the rolling countryside, the fresh air, and Prompto and Gladio bickering over King’s Knight in the back. It’s a _beautiful_ day.

He looks back at Ignis, and Ignis glances at him from the corner of his eye.

Noct rests his hand on the seat. The car decelerates to a slower speed, and Ignis brazenly moves one hand off the wheel to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> ... with this, FFXV officially becomes my most written fandom here on ao3 *o* 
> 
> it's a bit dumb, but I was waiting for a meaningful idea to strike for the fic that pushed ffxv into my top spot. asexuality is always going to be one of those near and dear topics to me, and so is Ignis's character as a whole. I'd written Noct as ace before, but never Ignis, and non-sexual intimacy felt a good way to go for a monument for these boys <3


End file.
